Forum:Who's side was Ocelot really on during the Manhattan Incident?
Hey guys (& gals). I've pretty much read the entire story-line and understand most of it, except this: Who's part was Ocelot really on during the Big Shell incident? During the Shadow Moses, he reported back to Solidus, however, during the Manthattan incident, he was aware of the Patriots' S3 plan. So, was he on the AI's side? If the answer is "yes" then why? Solidus wanted to destroy them, which was pretty much Big Boss' intention and as we know, Ocelot revered him. Thanks. ---- Let's lay this out. In MGS1, it seemed he was working for Liquid when he was actually working for Solidus, but then it turned out he was actually working for the Patriots, but then it turns out that the whole time, he was loyal to Big Boss. He and EVA manipulated the whole list of events using their connections with the Patriots. So in short, in the end, Ocelot was loyal to only Big Boss. 20:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the explanation. When you say that he worked with EVA to manipulate the outcome, which time-line exactly are you referring to? Thanks again. ------------ A lot of the Shadow Moses Incident was pre-planned. Ocelot intentionally killed the Darpa Chief (Sigint) and passed it off as a mistake. EVA had Grey Fox arranged to kill Dr. Clark (Paramedic) around the same time. The Tanker Incident was planned, but Liquid's posession was not. After the Big Shell Incident, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a cyberntetic version, but still had to pretend to be Liquid to fool the Patriots. After Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, his plans had finally come to fruition. 20:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ----- What created the rift between EVA and Ocelot post Shadow-Moses then? Is it safe to assume that Ocelot wanted to destroy the Patriots while Liquid (the full take-over) wanted to control and take over? ----- The rift was caused entirely by Liquid's posession. After Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm, he still had the same goals as he did prior to his posession, he simply needed to continue having the Patriots (And by extension, everyone else) believe he was Liquid. Therefore, he could not maintain communication with EVA, otherwise that woould have given the whole thing away. 22:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) --- This is the part I'm having trouble with: Ocelot's plan from the very beginning was to take down the Patriots, right? I don't really understand why it was needed for them to believe he was Liquid and basically what exactly changed after he became Liquid Ocelot. After all, the Patriots sent Snake to kill Liquid during Shadow Moses... Not exactly. His oringinal plan was to revive Big Boss, which later encompassed taking down the Patriots. Seeing as Ocelot was one of the founders of the Patriots, he, along with EVA, used his connections to manipulate everything since Shadow Moses to lead to the eventual destruction of the Patriots in MGS4. The only unplanned part was Liquid, which I've already explained. When Snake and Otacon inserted FOXALIVE into G.W., Ocelot's plan had finally come to pass, because this allowed Big Boss to be revived from his coma. 22:26, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I understood. So basically he had to trick the Patriots into believing he was Liquid so they wouldn't suspect he would try and re-awake Big Boss? (I was confused with the time-line). You've got it! Honestly, Ocelot is one of the toughest characters to understand. Even back in MGS3 he had this whole quadruple-agent thing going on. 22:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks a lot for taking the time to explain. Much appreciated! Seems a bit odd though. EVE and Liquid Ocelot pretty much had the same goal. So, finally, his goal was to wake up Big Boss' AND seize control of the armies through GW? Or did he intend to destroy GW (claiming he knew Snake would eventually do it).